WO 2007/028403 A1 discloses a beam capturing device for a processing machine that has a housing provided with a line-like opening facing towards the cutting beam. The cutting beam exiting from the bottom surface of a workpiece enters the housing through said opening. Within the housing, a revolving belt is provided in order to absorb the energy of the cutting beam. This revolving belt within the housing permits melting loss, slag, dust, and additional energy carried along to be removed. The revolving belt also permits a continuous absorption of the energy of the cutting beam entering the housing through the opening.
Beam capturing devices of this type are increasingly exposed to a high stress. For example, the degrees of efficiency of the cutting beam are increased in order to make it possible to cut thicker workpieces. This leads to an increased heat input into the beam capturing device and to an increased amount of slag, dust and melting loss produced.